L'autre garçon
by Neelahne
Summary: Qui était ce garçon ressemblant étrangement à Drago Malefoy et arrivant soudainement à Poudlard ? Nul ne le connaissait, et pourtant il jouera un rôle crucial dans les événements à venir, et dans le destin de Harry Potter. Le destin du monde sorcier, le choix entre le chaos ou la paix, pourrait bien être entre ses mains.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir cliqué et de vous retrouver ici !

J'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Commencement**

Seul le son de ses pas se faisait entendre dans la rue déserte. Ses bottes claquaient sur les pavés mouillés, tandis que le vent s'insinuait sous sa cape. Il marchait prestement, jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

La nuit était particulièrement sombre ce soir-là. La lune n'était visible que par intermittence, lorsque les nuages soufflés par le vent laissaient son éclat briller.

Brusquement, il tourna sur sa droite et s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Il marcha quelques mètre et s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Il frappa trois petits coups rapides, suivis de deux coups plus espacés. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant lui. Il pénétra alors dans un long couloir sombre, qu'il entreprit de suivre. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix : la porte s'était refermée derrière lui, et il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Il ne savait pas quelle distance il avait parcouru, mais au bout de longues minutes à marcher dans la pénombre, il aperçut une seconde porte se dessinant au bout du couloir.

Conformément aux instructions qui lui avait été données, il déposa sa baguette dans une petite cavité du mur, à côté de la porte. L'objet disparut aussitôt dans un petit nuage de poussière bleu.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement quelques secondes après.

« Entre, entendit-il. Nous t'attendions ».

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra n'était éclairée que par des bougies flottant dans l'air. Cinq personnes se tenaient devant lui, toutes encapuchonnées et masquées.

« Le temps est venu, dit l'une des silhouette d'une voix particulièrement grave.

— Ta formation arrive à son terme, dit une autre dans un murmure.

— Tu es maintenant prêt à remplir le rôle auquel tu es destiné, ajouta une troisième voix. »

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, impressionné.

« L'heure du serment inviolable est venu. Avance-toi au centre du cercle ».

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, les jambes légèrement tremblante. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il ne devait pas décevoir le Maître. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme l'autre.

La silhouette la plus à droite tendit son bras, et le jeune homme lui saisit l'avant-bras. Les deux sorciers commencèrent à réciter l'incantation.

Caché derrière son masque, Lucius Malefoy était de plus en plus troublé par la ressemblance troublante de ce jeune homme avec son fils.

C'était d'ailleurs plus qu'une ressemblance, car on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de son jumeau. Lucius se reprit bien vite : son fils était mort en traitre et en paria.

L'énergie magique qui emplissait la pièce se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. C'était une puissante magie noire qui était à l'oeuvre. Le rituel se répéta avec chacune des silhouettes. Lorsque le tour de Lucius arriva et que le jeune homme posa sa main sur son avant-bras, une décharge électrique le traversa, et sa peau se mit à le chauffer à l'endroit où la marque des ténèbres se trouvait.

Comme toujours, il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions, même si son visage était caché derrière un masque. Il tressaillit à peine, et récita l'incantation, comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, cela l'intrigua. Lucius n'était pas vraiment du genre à ressentir des émotions, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur cet étrange phénomène.

Le rituel s'acheva et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

« Tout est accompli. Rejoins Harry Potter. Tu sais désormais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

* * *

Ce premier chapitre se termine ici. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A très vite pour le chapitre deux !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis le chapitre 1 et je m'en excuse ! Je n'ai pas pu m'y pencher à cause de soucis personnels, mais maintenant c'estreparti pour de bon :) Je voulais remercier particulièrement Phoenix Opendule pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous au sommet**

Harry se réveilla sans grand enthousiasme en ce matin de janvier. En effet, les vacances de Noël s'étaient récemment achevées et les cours avaient repris depuis peu. Aujourd'hui, il débutait par un cours de potion avec Rogue, ce qui expliquait sa réticence à quitter ses draps chauds et douillés pour rejoindre les cachots. Néanmoins, il savait ne pas avoir le choix, et c'est dans un énorme soupir qu'il se leva enfin.

Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la salle commune pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, où Ron l'y attendait déjà. Il mangea sans grand enthousiasme, malgré Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de le faire sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait particulièrement bougon ce matin là. Ils se dirigèrent finalement ensemble vers la salle du cours de potion. En arrivant dans le bon couloir, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et son visage perdit ses couleurs lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Il s'arrêta net au beau milieu du couloir. Ron qui marchait derrière Harry à cause de tous les élèves présents le percuta de plein fouet.

« Aïe … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Tu es tout blanc, fit remarquer le rouquin à son ami en observant ce dernier. Aussi blanc que …

— Malefoy, murmura-t-il.

— Oui ! C'est ce que j'allais dire, rigola Ron.

— Non, répondit Harry l'air grave. Malefoy, là-bas, dit-il à son ami en indiquant un groupe d'élèves un peu plus loin. »

Ron se retourna alors et vit en effet la tête blonde platine caractéristique de Drago Malefoy parmi un groupe de Serpentards se trouvant devant la porte de la salle du cours de potion.

« Alors finalement il n'est pas mort. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a été absent aussi longtemps, s'interrogea Ron. Cela fait bien … au moins six mois qu'on ne l'a plus vu.

— Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, précisa Harry. Pourquoi revient-il maintenant ? Il a loupé les quatre premiers mois de cours, et il réapparait d'un coup.

— C'est louche, fit remarquer Ron.

— Je dois lui parler.

— Fais attention à toi Harry, il était là quand Dumbledore est mort.

— C'est pourquoi je dois lui parler. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser sur ce soir-là.

— Je sais que tu pensais que c'était ton ami, mais méfie toi. Il reste un serpentard.

— Et moi je sais que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment apprécié, mais il a de bons côtés, il suffit d'apprendre à le connaitre un peu. Même si son père reste détestable, lui.

— Reste prudent, c'est tout ce que je te demande, bougonna Ron.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je lui parlerai lorsque l'occasion se présentera. »

Sur ces mots, ils rejoignirent la salle de classe. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Trop lentement pour Harry qui ne pensaient qu'aux questions qu'il allait poser à Drago. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il avait une heure de libre après son cours de potion, tout comme les Serpentards. Il ne devait pas louper sa chance.

Lorsque le cours se finit enfin, Harry profita du brouhaha pour se rapprocher de Drago, et il tira doucement sur la manche du Serpentard pour attirer son attention.

« On peut parler ? demanda Harry. »

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux alentours avant de lui répondre.

« D'accord. Mais pas ici. Rejoins moi au sommet de la tour d'astronomie dans vingt minutes.»

Bien que son accès soit normalement interdit, c'était un lieu où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés à cette heure de la journée. Lorsque Harry arriva en haut, Drago était déjà là.

Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et avait le regard fuyant. Quant à Harry, maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Aucun des deux ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Contre toute attente, c'est finalement Drago qui se jeta à l'eau.

« Je … Tu m'as manqué, Harry, dit-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

— Où étais-tu durant tous ces mois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus cassante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— J'ai eu des … des problèmes de santé. Mais je vais mieux maintenant, précisa-t-il dans un mince sourire. »

Harry le scruta quelques instants de ses yeux verts. Il remarqua son visage émacié, ses joues creusées, les cernes sous ses yeux. Drago n'avait jamais était bien épais, mais il semblait encore avoir perdu du poids.

« Tu as changé, fit-il remarquer.

— Toi aussi Harry.

— J'étais inquiet. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser transparaitre dans sa voix la colère qu'il ressentait. Malgré toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti au cours de ses dernières mois, la colère était plus forte.

« Et en colère, reprit-il. Pourquoi étais-tu là cette nuit là ? Pourquoi es-tu venu voir Dumbledore ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Drago plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas être là. »

Harry soupira. C'est précisément la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Il t'a menacé ?

— C'est du passé, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules, tu ne veux pas savoir ce genre de chose, et cela ne sert à rien d'en parler.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Drago ? Je pensais qu'on était amis !

— Pour te protéger, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

A ces mots, Harry resta sans voix.

* * *

Un chapitre 2 qui sera rapidement suivi du chapitre 3 je vous le promet ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici (enfin) le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Riche journée**

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry. A vrai dire, il avait du mal à comprendre ce que Drago voulait dire.

« Me protéger de quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, après quelques minutes.

— De toi-même, Harry. »

Le Gryffondor était encore plus perdu après cette réponse. Il posait sur Drago, ou du moins pensait-il que c'était lui, un regard incrédule, les sourcils froncés.

« Si je t'avais dit que Voldemort m'avait chargé de tuer Dumbledore, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Sincèrement ? »

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps à sa réponse.

« J'aurais essayé de t'en dissuader.

— Et ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, tu le sais. Non pas que je voulais sa mort mais …

— Désobéir à Voldemort aurait signé ton arrêt de mort, acheva Harry. »

Drago hocha la tête. Même si ce jeune homme blond lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il n'était pas Drago Malefoy. Il avait beau n'avoir que les souvenirs de Drago et non ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, il savait pourtant parfaitement ce que le vrai Drago Malefoy avait pu ressentir … La peur. Une peur constante, qui ne vous quitte jamais. La peur d'être châtié au moindre faux pas. La peur de décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'avoir à en subir les conséquences. Un frisson le parcouru à ces pensées.

« On aurait pu trouver une solution, ensemble. Si seulement tu m'en avais parlé, rajouta Harry, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

— Non Harry, soupira-t-il. Si je t'en avais parlé, ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Tu aurais tenté de m'en empêcher bien évidemment. Toi et ton fichu courage de Gryffondor … dit le prétendu Drago dans un mince sourire. Et que ce serait-il passé à ce moment là ? Tu te serais fait tué. Ou capturé par les mangemorts, encore mieux ! ironisa-t-il.

— Mais c'est TOI qui les a fait rentré dans l'école ! vociféra Harry ».

Les dernières paroles de son ami avait attisé de nouveau la flamme de colère brulant en lui.

« Tout cela aurait pu être évité si tu ne les avais pas fait venir ! poursuivit-il. Si tu avais eu confiance en moi et si tu nous avais prévenu, Dumbledore ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il est.

— Dumbledore ne serait peut-être pas mort, mais moi oui. »

Ces mots heurtèrent Harry de plein fouet. Il ne répondit pas.

« Avec des « si », on peut refaire le monde Harry. Mais ces « si » ne feront revenir personne. Si je suis en vie, c'est uniquement parce que le résultat fut là, quand bien même je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore moi-même. »

Le Serpentard se demandait en son for intérieur s'il était crédible en tant que Drago Malefoy. Ses dernières paroles lui semblaient trop gentille, et trop douce. Des souvenirs de Drago qui lui avaient été donnés, il voyait que le vrai Drago prenait un ton plus incisif. Et même avec Harry qui était devenu une sorte d'ami, il lui arrivait d'être cynique.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions meilleurs amis toi et moi, Potter. Je ne t'aurais quand même pas manqué, si ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te retrouve bien là Malefoy. Tu retrouves de ton mordant on dirait. »

Le faux Drago sourit. Il avait réussi son coup, et réussi à se rapprocher de l'attitude habituel de Malefoy. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, car l'usage du sarcasme ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses habitudes.

« Mais aussi étonnant que celui puisse te paraître, je me suis un peu inquiété de ton absence, avoua Harry. Mais juste un peu, ne te fais pas d'illusion ! »

Le serpentard émit un petit rire.

« On fait la paix ? proposa-t-il. Laissons le passé au passé. Et apprécions la chance que nous avons d'être en vie.

— On fait la paix, confirma Harry avec un léger sourire. »

Au fond de lui, il se demandait toujours pourquoi son ami avait été absent durant les quatre premiers mois de cours, mais il sentait que ce n'était plus le moment. Et il n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle confrontation. Il aurait ses réponses plus tard.

« Mon cours de sortilège ne va pas tarder à commencer. On se voit plus tard, Potter. »

Harry opina, et ne quitta pas des yeux son ami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier franchisse la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Une fois seul, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir : il était encore plus perdu et confus qu'avant leur discussion. Drago lui semblait bien assagi, comme ayant perdu de son arrogance qui lui était si caractéristique. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une pâle copie de Drago Malefoy. Ou un Drago lobotimisé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle théorie choisir.

Il redescendit de la Tour d'Astronomie et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, afin de commencer le devoir donné par Rogue. Il devait rendre deux feuilles de parchemins sur l'évolution de la Potion de Mémoire. Cela n'emballait absolument pas Harry, d'autant que Rogue n'avait donné aucune autre indication. C'est dans un profond soupir qu'il s'assit donc à une des larges tables de la bibliothèque, un gros ouvrage poussiéreux posé devant lui qu'il commença à feuilleter sans grand enthousiasme.

Une heure et demi plus tard, un énorme gargouillis vint rompre le silence feutré de la bibliothèque. Harry leva discrètement les yeux de son parchemin. Personne aux alentours. Il relut rapidement la première feuille de parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire puis, satisfait, se décida à aller manger. Il vit Ron déjà attablé et s'assit en face de lui.

« Alors ? lui demanda le rouquin la bouche pleine. T'as discuté avec Malefoy ?

— Plus ou moins, répondit laconiquement Harry.

— Il a dit pourquoi il était absent depuis la rentrée ? »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Hm, ne crois surtout pas que je porte un quelconque intérêt à Malefoy. C'est de la simple curiosité, d'autant plus que … »  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la professeur McGonagall prit la parole. Elle se tenait debout, au pupitre où se tenait Dumbledore même lorsqu'il prononçait son discours de bienvenue à l'intention des élèves de première année. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au coeur en y repensant.

« Chers élèves, se contenta-t-elle de prononcer. »

Elle observa la salle, attendant que les discussions s'arrêtent. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle reprit.

« Vous savez tous que j'assure la fonction de Directrice de Poudlard depuis maintenant un peu plus de six mois, suite au décès … »

Au meurtre devrait-elle dire, pensa Harry.

« … prématuré du professeur et directeur Dumbledore. Nous avons décidé, moi-même ainsi que les autres professeurs de cette école, d'organiser un Gala afin de rendre hommage à l'homme qu'il était et à tout ce qu'il a apporté à l'école. Des invitations ont d'ores et déjà étaient envoyées à vos parents ou tuteurs légaux. La cérémonie se tiendra la semaine prochaine, le samedi soir, alors mesdemoiselles et messieurs … préparez vous plus beaux atours ! conclut-elle joyeusement. »

Des applaudissements enthousiastes de tous les élèves vinrent accueillir la nouvelle, et tous reprirent le cours de leur repas en ne parlant plus que de ça. Hermione, absente du déjeuner jusque là, arriva peu après.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Harry.

— Hé bien … commença Ron. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione continua de plus belle.

« Tout le monde a l'air tout excité ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le professeur McGonagall a enfin fait l'annonce du Gala ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, sceptiques, puis tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers Hermione.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir alors que tu n'étais même pas là ? demanda Harry.

— Oh, euh … je … »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée. Ses deux amis continuaient de l'observer, attendant une réponse.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est Hagrid qui a encore fait une gaffe et me l'a dit, admit-elle en soupirant. Mais il m'avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne ! se justifia-t-elle.

— Hagrid ne saura décidément jamais tenir sa langue, rigola Ron.

— Tu peux le dire, rigola à son tour Hermione. Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant la mine sombre de son ami.

— Oui oui, répondit-il laconiquement. »

Il jouait du bout de sa fourchette avec des petits pois dans son assiette. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, qui haussa les épaules, désemparé.

« Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant que tout le monde le sache ? questionna doucement la jeune femme.

— Non … mais je ne sais pas si ce ''gala'' est vraiment une bonne idée si tu veux tout savoir.

— Pourquoi ça ? C'est l'occasion de s'amuser un peu tout en rendant hommage à un grand homme.

— Parce que fêter la mort de quelqu'un est l'occasion de s'amuser pour toi ? demanda Harry, sarcastique.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais. Je sais que la mort de Dumbledore est encore un sujet douloureux pour toi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait voulu que tu te morfondes. C'était un homme sage, et il aurait aimé qu'on continue à célébrer la vie, plutôt que de nous enfoncer dans la morosité et le chagrin. Et ce gala en est l'occasion.

— Ce sera aussi l'occasion de montrer à tous, poursuivit-elle, que malgré sa mort, nous continuons de vivre, et si nous continuons de vivre alors nous continuons également à mener le combat contre Voldemort. »

Hermione avait su trouver les mots justes afin de réconforter Harry. Ce dernier lui souri, rassuré.

« Hé mais ! s'exclama soudain Ron, resté silencieux jusque là. Je n'ai pas de costume pour le Gala …

— Mais si ! le contredit aussitôt Hermione. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as toujours le costume que ta mère t'avais envoyé pour le bal de Noël lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. »

Harry approuva en hochant vivement la tête.

« Oh non … soupira Ron en les regardant avec un regard de chien battu. »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ne t'en fais, nous pourrons toujours aller te trouver un costume digne de ce nom à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend, le réconforta Hermione tout en continuant de rire devant sa mine dépitée. »

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, les trois amis se dirigèrent gaiement vers Pré-au-Lard. Hermione en tête, elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la boutique Gaichiffon lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. La jeune femme se fit bousculer sans ménagement par un homme encapuchonné qui en sortait.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment.

— Malefoy ? s'étonna Hermione, reconnaissant sa voix et ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient.

— Hum … fais attention où tu marches, Granger. »

Il n'attendit pas de réaction et tourna vivement les talons.

« Vous avez-vu ça ?

— Malefoy qui s'excuse ! s'exclama Ron. Décidément, on aura tout vu. »

Harry quant à lui ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la silhouette de Drago qui s'éloignait au loin. Son ami ne lui avait pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Cela fit de la peine au jeune homme, plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait un lien spécial avec Drago. Il aurait juste aimé comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu viens Harry ? »

La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées. Il rentra dans la boutique, décidant de mettre de côté ses pensées négatives. Aussitôt rentrés, la propriétaire de la boutique leur demanda ce qu'il leur fallait. Hermione prit les choses en mains et lui expliqua qu'elle cherchait une étole pour elle-même, ainsi qu'un costume pour Ron.

« Approchez-vous jeune homme, je vais prendre vos mesures. »

Ron s'exécuta et se laissa faire docilement. La propriétaire, une dame d'un certain âge, papillonnait autour de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla satisfaite.

« Bien, déclara-t-elle. Je devrais avoir ce qu'il vous faut. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Et elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. L'enthousiasme de la vieille dame semblait quelque peu inquiéter Ron.

« Et voici ! s'exclama-t-elle, un costume complet dans les mains. Avec votre couleur de cheveux, et votre peau plutôt pâle, cette couleur vous sierra à mer-veille. »

Elle avait choisi un magnifique vert impérial, avec de très fines broderies de couleur or au niveau du col et du bas des manches.

« Wouha ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron, tu vas vraiment avoir un classe folle dans ce costume. Essaye-le ! »

Il s'éclipsa derrière un paravent et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il est par-fait ! confirma Hermione ».

Harry hocha la tête.

« Elle a raison Ron. Tu es vraiment très élégant. »

Le rouquin se regarda dans le grand miroir sur pieds qui se trouvait à côté du paravent.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, concéda enfin Ron après s'être regardé sous toutes les coutures. Mais, hum … combien coûte-t-il exactement ?

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ron, Hermione et moi avons décidé de te l'offrir !

— Non, non je ne peux vraiment pas accepter … bafouilla Ron, mal à l'aise.

— Considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël en retard, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

— Et puis, avec tout ce que ta famille a déjà fait pour moi depuis que je vous connais, la façon dont vous m'avez accueilli … je te dois bien ça. Dois-je te rappeler que ta mère m'offre un cadeau à chaque Noël ? Alors ne proteste pas, et laisse-nous te l'offrir, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu acceptes.

— Bon … d'accord, concéda Ron qui sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais je vous le revaudrai un de ces jours les amis ! »

C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouva en possession d'un costume tout neuf.

« Et si on allait se réchauffer aux Trois Balais ? proposa Hermione après qu'ils aient réglé leurs achats.

— Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! s'exclama Ron, ravi. »

Ils poussèrent donc les portes de l'auberge, s'installèrent non loin du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et commandèrent trois bièraubeurres. Alors que Ron et Harry discutaient d'une nouvelle tactique de Quidditch, Hermione capta les bribes d'une conversation de la table d'à côté. La salle était relativement bruyante alors elle n'entendait pas tout, mais ce qui lui parvint aux oreilles l'intrigua fortement.

« Il est presque trop gentil tu ne trouves pas ? … ne semble plus lui-même … effrayé … changé …, entendit-elle d'abord d'une élève de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson.

— … période difficile … enfermé … son père et Tu-sais-qui …, lui répondit son amie. »

Hermione aurait aimé en entendre d'avantage, mais les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues dans leur discussion par Blaise Zabini qui vint s'asseoir à leur table et qui commença à se plaindre à propos d'une chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas. Elle reporta donc son attention sur Harry et Ron qui finissaient tranquillement de siroter leur bièraubeurres.

« On ne devrait pas tarder, fit remarquer la Gryffondor. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour finir des devoirs.

— Ah, c'est vrai, moi aussi, soupira Harry. Je dois finir ce satané devoir que Rogue nous a donné.

— J'ai trouvé le sujet très intéressant à traiter, dit Hermione.

— Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne vous accompagne pas à la bibliothèque précisa Ron.

— Tu as déjà fini ton devoir de potion ? s'étonna Hermione, stupéfaite.

— Tu rigoles ? J'y ai passé trois heures entières dessus hier, alors un peu que je l'ai finis !

— Bon, en tout cas il nous reste encore du pain sur la planche à Harry et moi, alors ne trainons pas. »

Ils quittèrent donc l'auberge des Trois Balais et remontèrent doucement vers le château. Une fois arrivée, ils se séparèrent. Ron partit en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, tandis que Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque comme convenu.

« Au fait Harry.

— Hm ?

— Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, dit doucement Hermione, mais je t'ai vu discuté brièvement avec Malefoy à la fin du cours de potions.

— Et donc ? questionna Harry, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

— Je sais que vous étiez devenus plus ou moins « amis » l'année dernière mais après ce qu'il s'est passé … enfin, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta relation avec Drago, mais je voulais juste te dire de ne pas oublier que Voldemort est lié de près ou de loin à lui et à sa famille, peu importe ce qu'il a pu subir.

— Ce qu'il a pu subir ? tiqua Harry. »

Hermione hésita quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas comment Harry allait réagir.

« C'est juste que … j'ai remarqué qu'il a un peu changé physiquement.

— Qui ne l'a pas remarqué ? répondit Harry sur un ton cynique. »

Hermione ne dit rien, préférant garder pour elle ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Mettons nous au travail, je dois finir ce fichu devoir pour le cours de potion. »

Ils se plongèrent alors tous les deux dans leurs devoirs, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qu'il se passait au même moment à l'autre bout du château.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 3 qui s'est fait attendre ne vous aura pas déçu ! J'attend avec impatience vos retours !


End file.
